byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Books
There are many books and libraries throughout Itaedia, especially in the Star City and various parts of the Western Kingdoms. Below are listed some of the books you're more likely to find in each area, and an overview of what you'll learn from them. TEXTBOOKS In the Academies and Universities throughout Itaedia, you will find many textbooks which can help you learn magic, arcane knowledge, and technological specialties. Usually it is easy to tuck one away in a pocket or bag and make off with it. 'To Heal and to Hurt: Magic Theory for Beginners' The first textbook any student of magic is expected to read, this book not only features the expected theories on elemental magic asa whole, but also has chapters on each element and an eye-opening warning about neural magic in the chapter on healing. 'Fire' 'Water' 'Wind' 'Storm' 'Earth Magics' While divided into two separate feilds of magic, there are many who have found they can study both as if they were one, becoming very formidable mages. 'Mineral' 'Plant' Dealing with the living, non-sentient matter of the earth, plant magic works in the same way that healing magic works: by encouraging growth and controlling it. In many ways, you are "singing" to the very mollecules of the plant, enouraging it to heal itself, or directing it's growth and movement. There are really, in simple terms, only these two things which one can have plants do; grow and move. This is not to say that this is a weak magic by any means. Floramages are among the most dangerous to cross, binding enemies into place with moss and tress roots, and poisoning them with spores and poisons made sentient. 'Shadow' 'Healing' Healing magic, is, obviously, not banned in any part of Itaedia, and remains the most widespread and well-known of all magics. However, those who practice healing magic are under very close scrutiny, lest they show any signs of progressing into Carnemancy. Carenmancy is one of the five kinds of neural magics, which were eradicated during the Purge. It was once one of the most feared of magics and, though it could be a great tool for healing and miraculous ways of improving living creatures, its practice in any capacity warrants death. Its misuse is the most likely cause of the existance of caeder crawlers. 'A Brief Historie of the Westyrn Kingdoms' 'Sentient Minerals, An Introduction' NOVELS & NON-FICTION 'Executioners Throughout the Ages' Found in the guest rooms of the WereCourt and the more ecclectic of libraries, this tome features the storied history and varying traditions of the Executioners of the Black Forest. 'Forty-Six Murders and How I Solved Them' This book is popular throughout Goroth, Gallia, and Zavak, and was written by the famous detective Bryance Bayern. Dealing with the Forty-Six most famous cases handled by Bayern, this book inspired countless amature detectives to take up cases throughout the Western Kingdoms, and is credited with contributing to the vampyre-hunting caraze in Dascian and the Italik Penninsula. It is also a good source of information reguarding cheap places to stay througout much of Itaedia, some out-of-the-way places to eat, and how-to's on such skills as lockpicking, forgery, and bribing techniques. THE LIBRARY AT GREYWATCH Lord Lo is not only the Earl of Greywatch in the Black Forest, he is also the keeper of the Greywatch Library, an extensive and largely unexplored place that is a veritable cathedral to lost knowledge. Here you will find books that cannot be found elsewhere, and which cannot leave the castle. However, you will usually be allowed to read them if you ask permission and have shown no hostile intent. The Gospel of Mary Magdaline Drythar Th'Mayvyn The Complete Histories of Gregoris of Malcarth The Proverbs of the Stitched One Yvsealtis Melbet Nineteen Essays by Galen Disputing Other Theories An Autobiography by Mona-Lisa DiNapritano Category:Anthropology Category:Itaedia's History